Interior Permanent Magnet (IPM) machines include a rotor having a plurality of magnets of alternating polarity disposed around an outer periphery of the rotor. The rotor is rotatable within a stator which includes a plurality of windings. The rotor magnetically interacts with the stator to generate rotation of the rotor about an axis of rotation. An IPM machine may use either ferrite magnets or rare earth magnets, such as NdFeB, in the rotor. Ferrite magnets are less expensive, but produce a lower performance compared to the rare earth magnets when utilized in identically configured IPM machines.